Unknown Feeling
by sweetthang-37
Summary: It wasn’t meant to be but it was. I was there she was there. Our lips were one and the same for a short moment of our lives. FEM SLASH! You have bin warned... Ginny and Hermione... One night of passion...


A/N FEM SLASH! You have bin warned so go back while you can

Title: Unknown Feeling

Beat: Kyle (LOVES) Naughty, Naughty Animal!

Started: Sept 18, 05

Finished: Sept 19, 05

I sat there completely still, my body unsure if it wanted to venture any further. I had never felt something like that… Like this… Never thought about something like that.

She just sat there and smiled, a seductive yet playful glint in her eyes. One of her hands attentively touched my cheek. Caressing it gently and reassuringly, "It's ok…" she whispered in a soft calming purr.

Her lips fell upon mine and my body and mind went numb. I froze. I could feel them warm and soft against mine and yet I sat there frozen.

It wasn't until I felt the soft fabric of my sheets beneath me that my mind finally became aware of what was going on, that my body came to life.

Those eyes, those chocolate orbs were only half lidded as she pulled slightly from my body. Instantly I missed her heat but why? It wasn't right…. It wasn't meant to be but it was. I was there she was there. Our lips were one and the same for a short moment of our lives.

My body tingled, "Show me the way." I whispered softly, I licked my lips nervously.

Her lips curled into a smile as she lowered her body onto mine. She took my hands and led them in undoing her top. Half way down her hands left mine and she began working on the task of undoing my top.

My heart pounded loudly in my ears. My fingers fumbled with her buttons. It was one thing undoing your own shirt it was entirely different unbuttoning an others. It was then I felt my mouth go dry with cotton balls. I was nervous to say the least… Was it to late to turn back then? No I couldn't…. I didn't. I kept on my task and finally, after a few trying minutes, her shirt hung loosely like a curtain. It framed her stomach and breasts. Her bra clung to them as if release meant death. They looked larger than normal that night. They hung slightly below my face as if daring me to touch them.

Her skin was soft and milky; her bra was a pinkish colour with black lace trim. She had planned this. No girl wears sexy lingerie without planning first.

She must have planned this. It wasn't a random act. I was suddenly completely unsure of what to do my mind shut itself down again. It seemed everything went blank.

Her hands gradually pushed their way up my now bare stomach and each cupped one of my breasts. Her warm hands slowly kneaded them. It was like she worked in a rhythm. My breathing hitched I could feel my body shiver and a warmth began to pool inside me. It was as if something had awakened inside me.

No man had ever made me feel this way. She smirked at me as she bit her lip and slowly made her arm snake behind me lifting me up so I was propped on my elbows. There she held me as one of her agile hands worked the clasp of me bra. Then she set me free. I felt my breasts slip from their confines, caressed by the cool night air.

She smiled wildly and wickedly as my breasts became freed. She had plans for them, teasing plans. She always had plans…

I reached slowly up and repeated her actions my hands clumsily found there way to the clasp and unhooked the bra. Letting her share my freedom. Her breasts fell free above me hanging a mere inch away from my mouth. I gulped, my mouth watered. One of her nipples gently stroked my cheek and I heard her gasp slightly. That must not have been planned.

She pushed me back down to the bed and began to play with my breasts, cupping them softly then more roughly sending my body into shivers and squirms. I wanted her to stop playing and to move onward with something more pleasing. I almost moaned as she grasped my nipples and began to rub them between her thumb and forefinger.

I reached up then and gulped again in nervousness I began to mimic her movements trying the odd move here and there. Finally we both grew tired of this teasing play and she softly traced but her fingernails down my stomach making me inhale sharply.

I began to whimper in the back of my throat. This was so different, so new… So… It was hard to describe. But as I thought of words in my head her hand began to work my skirt up my thighs and once again I whimpered. My mind was flooded with thoughts of endless pleasure. Again I was more nervous and my mouth went dry. I was unsure, unaware. I had no experience in this… Area.

I was about to learn.

"Look at me." She whispered softly cupping my cheek. I looked up at her blushing madly realizing how close her body was to mine. How near she was to taking me farther then any man ever had. "Don't be nervous." Her voice was soothing and once again she smiled her teasing smiles. Her fingers traced and danced upon my skin. I whimpered and bit my lip trying to stay as still as I could. But every time she brushed against my nub I froze and bucked my hip softly.

"Come on now stop that." She cooed teasingly. Suddenly she slid her fingers into me making me gasp and grip the sheets in balled fists. Her fingers moved softly at first in a timely rhythm to awaken every nerve, and then suddenly she picked up the pace making me moan louder. I was no longer nervous… I craved release now it was the only thought on my mind. I just wanted to feel the warmth in my body pool from head to toe.

I squirmed beneath her and she only looked down at me and smiled. Her fingers began to wiggle slightly she was looking for something. I was unsure of what at the moment. But as her fingers brushed against the tender skin inside me I knew what she was looking for. She smirked as she watched my face I know what she saw. She knew she found it by the hunger in my eyes.

She brushed it a few more times. My body gave in, it could no longer withstand the blissful torment. I felt my back arch involuntarily as I released my tension over her fingers. All she could do was hover over me and smirk in satisfaction.

I lay there for what seemed hours before I moved she finally gave her last wiggle of fingers and then left my body. I watched as she licked my nectar from her fingers. I blushed deeply.

"I hope you enjoyed that Ginny." Hermione smiled down at me. I smiled back softly.

I had enjoyed it greatly to be honest. After that night we saw each other quite often. Never did we have such fun as we did the first time. But we had our ways…

A/N Yes I wrote it in Ginnys point of view so what bite me! Anyways would like to thank KYLE my beta! And Krysta for being the first two people to read this… My first FEM SLASH! Woot!


End file.
